Driving Lessons He just hasn't met me yet p5
by Random Little Imp
Summary: The Doctor needs help and only the TARDIS knows who to call    Part 5 in the He just hasn't met me yet AU series.     WARNING Spoilers for series 6 episode "When a Good man goes to war"
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

The Doctor sauntered across a large field off what looked like wheat, except for the fact it was bright purple. Another planet saved, war averted and off he went on another grand adventure somewhere far from the Ood home world. 'No reason to rush to see them, right'. Just as he pulled his TARDIS keyfob from one of his many coat pockets he was surrounded by a brilliant light show. It was so bright he had to shield his eyes. It shimmered around him for a moment and then dimmed. When he removed his arm from before his face, the Doctor found himself surrounded by an entire platoon of Judoon warriors with their weapons drawn.

"Woah there! Cofo nofo dodo", the Doctor asked the Judoon who appeared to be in charge.

"Foro cono dofro moso".

"Parking tickets! You can't be serious, you're arresting me for unpaid parking tickets"!

One of the Judoon came up behind the Doctor and placed his hands in restraints. Keyfob still in his palm, the Doctor quickly pressed the big red panic button on it before they could take it away. "Sorry fellas, it's locked up tight, need a code to get into it now. Not that I'm going to tell you what it is. Can't have the TARDIS falling into the wrong hands". His confident smile began to fade though, as a familiar sound filled the air, and the TARDIS slowly dematerialized. "That wasn't supposed to happen".

**_Earth – year 2010_**

Wilfred Mott sat in a familiar coffee shop with his favorite granddaughter. Donna was his only granddaughter, but if there had been any others, she still would have been his favorite.

"So I told the girl at the counter that there was no way I was paying for an extra product warranty. If it broke they were going to fix it for me or pay for a new one, warranty or not", Donna finished the tale of her latest shopping trip to buy a new phone. "Are you hungry at all, I could get you a pastry"?

"No, don't be silly, I can but my own pastry if I want one. Your mother made a big breakfast this morning, won't need to eat for a month", Wilf smiled at Donna while patting his stomach. Things were good, the Doctors wedding gift truly paid off. Donna had won enough money with that lotto ticket to pay all her bills and her mothers and buy them all a grand home just outside the city. View from the upstairs balcony was better then any he had had on top of that hill behind the old place. They were happy, but still sometimes he would catch his granddaughter staring off into space, with a kind of sad look in her eyes. She missed him; she just didn't remember what it was she was missing. Wilf took another sip his tea, and looked up at Donna with a smile. A smile that fell when he saw her face, she was staring right at him, but her eyes were glowing with a strange golden light. It faded, but Wilf could tell there was something not right with his favorite girl.

"Wilfred Mott must get this body on board" , The words came from Donna, but they were not hers.

"On board? On board what"? Donna's head turned to look out the window towards an empty space on the sidewalk across the street. Wilf turned to look, squinting to try and see what was there, when suddenly a large, familiar, blue box slowly appeared, right where they were looking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"But Donna, you can't go in there! The memories will come back, it'll kill you"! Wilf was scared, not for the world, not from whatever great interstellar disaster brought on this situation, he was scared for his granddaughter, scared for her life. His hands shook as he grabbed hold of Donna's arm. "You can't go".

Donna gently placed her hand on Wilf's, "Do not fear Wilfred Mott, her mind is safe. I have put Donna's consciousness in a state much like REM sleep, she is unaware of what is happing, and will not remember what transpires".

"So if you're not Donna, who are you", Wilf asks as they both stand and make their way toward the door to the street. Wilf quickly grabbed his wallet tossing a couple bills on the table and rushing after his granddaughter onto the sidewalk.

"I am the TARDIS consciousness, the heart of the machine. The Doctor has been imprisoned, and needs rescue. I do not have the ability to save him myself, so I came to the only other being in this universe I have a strong enough connection to, the Doctor Donna. To save the Doctor from his predicament, I will need someone to fly me. I need someone with quick reflexes, gut instinct, and a brilliant mind".

"So I guess I'm out of the running then", Wilf gave a little laugh. They had made their way across the street and were now standing beside the TARDIS. The doors slowly opened, under their own power. "So that's why you came back for Donna, so she can fly you to him".

"No, to have the instinctual abilities needed to fly me for this rescue, I would have to open her mind to reality. We both know I cannot do that. No, there is another who has the qualities needed for this".

"So why didn't you just go get them, and leave Donna out of it", Wilf was confused, why would the TARDIS put Donna in danger if Donna wasn't the one it needed?

"The woman to whom I am referring does not know how to fly me. I have a strong connection to Donna; I can inhabit her body without harming her, unlike average humans. I need her voice, that is all".

Wilf was trying very hard to understand, but he knew if the Doctor needed help, he needed Donna. There was no one better for that job.

"Do not fear Wilf, I will keep the Doctor Donna safe from all preventable harm, and return her to you as I found her", Donna stepped into the TARDIS, and the doors shut behind her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'preventable harm'", but it was too late. The TARDIS began to dematerialized and his words were lost on the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

It was past midnight so the environmental control computers were making it rain all across the city. She ran down a dark alley, nearly falling as her feet slipped on the wet cobblestones. Cobblestone streets in a 51st century city, giving it that old world feel. Trying to make you forget that the city was only built fifty years previously, and beyond the outer walls were the indigenous people, who were less then thrilled at the city being here at all.

She knew they were right behind her. It wouldn't take them long to catch up, she was a bit out of shape. Too much time sitting behind a desk. They would catch up, and take her away for sure this time. They would never listen to her; never understand why she had to do what she had done.

She saw a doorway near the end of the alley; if she were lucky it would be unlocked. She hit the button on the panel in the wall beside the door, but it just beeped at her. She heard the voices coming closer, soon they would be around the corner and she'd be trapped. The alley was a dead end, with walls to high and slick to try to climb over. She pushed herself back against the door, hoping the shadows would hide her from view.

The men turned the corner; there were three of them, light glinting off the visors on their helmets. She had forgotten about the helmets, the computerized displays inside meant that no amount of shadows would hide her from them.

"Freeze!" they shouted, weapons drawn, but she could barely make it out over the new noise coming from the back corner of the alley. She nearly cried out with joy when she heard it, it was the most wonderfully grinding sound in the world. The men were coming down the alley now, slowly, and they weren't looking at her. She quickly fumbled in her pockets, looking for a very specific key. Once she found it she pulled it out of her pocket and ran to the large blue police box that had materialized a few feet from her. She unlocked the door, jumped in and locked the door behind her. "Oh sweetie, you always have the best timing."

River Song turned away from the doors, a smile on her relieved face, a smile that drooped a little when she saw the woman standing next to the controls. "Well, this is different."

"River Song, the Doctor is in need of your assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight, the Doctor is in trouble and you need me to fly the TARDIS and save him from some terrible fate. Why do you need me, why can't you save him by yourself?" River looked at the tall red haired woman standing beside the console.

"This body is acting as a vessel for the TARDIS consciousness, me. While I know how to use the controls to fly myself, I lack the human instincts that may be required in a rescue mission of this sort."

"Why can't you use the human instincts of the woman who's mind you're inside of?" River stepped closer to Donna, looking over her impassive face trying to see something, not entirely sure what it was she was looking for, but something.

"I have had to completely suppress her mind with my own consciousness. If I were to try and access any part of her mind I would risk killing her. She cannot remember being here at risk of her own life. That is why I choose you."

River looked at this woman confused, "All right, she can't remember anything, but who is she?"

The TARDIS/Donna looked River in the eyes intently, "You don't know her yet, but you will one day."

"Spoilers, I see," River said with a smile as she approached the console and begin looking over the controls. "Why me though, I don t know how to fly the TARDIS..you. What made you think I was the right person for this job?"

"Because Melody, you are the only other person who could fully understand the complexities of my controls."

River stared at the woman aghast, "How do you know that name, he doesn't even know it yet, does he?"

"No, the Doctor has yet to find out who you truly are, but I exist at every point in time simultaneously. I knew who you were before you were born. Shall we begin your lessons?"


End file.
